


The Panic In Needle Park

by Ewgoals



Category: Shameless (US), The L Word (TV 2004), The L Word: Generation Q (TV)
Genre: Drug Use, F/F, M/M, Overdosing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:42:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22690429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ewgoals/pseuds/Ewgoals
Summary: Fiona Gallagher, an older sister just trying her best to raise her 5 younger siblings. She assumed she was doing well until her middle brother Ian Gallagher took heroin, she knew she could manage Ian but when Ian mixes more people into the mess he is turning his life too she knew she couldn't help anymore. This forces Ian into the arms of other men and fucked up trap houses. What happens when Ian gets involved with Mickey MIlkvoich another heroin addict, Will it be a toxic love that will keep both men drowning in their addictions or Will it be the thing that saves both of them from this life.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Lip Gallagher, Ian Gallagher & Mandy Milkovich, Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Original Male Character(s), Iggy Milkovich & Mickey Milkovich, Mickey Milkovich & Svetlana Milkovich, Mickey Milkovich/Original Male Character(s), Mickey Milkovich/Svetlana Milkovich, Shane Mccutcheon/Original Female Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	The Panic In Needle Park

**Author's Note:**

> This Fic is based on Needle in the park, it's an old movie starring Al Pacino. It's a great film that deals with a lot of sensitive topics the way this book is going too. Please always let me know how you guys are liking it by commenting. Much love. 
> 
> For the few who are reading this because of "The L word" tag, they will play a very small part in this story so don't just read for them.

Laura managed to escape the horrible life that her ex-husband Terry wanted her to live, She got an apartment on the outer ends of the south side where she told her two youngest children where to find her if they ever needed too. 

The dark-haired woman had no clue that it would come to bit her so terrible in the ass fourteen years later, the woman heard a familiar knock knowing it was her youngest sons she quickly jumped up and hid in her bathroom locking the door as she heard her son come “Mom! What the fuck?” he questioned the woman had no clue he wasn’t alone until she heard another woman’s voice “dude maybe we should just go shes not going to change her mind.”

The Milkovich mother took a silent breath as she grabbed onto her counter, unfortunately, the brush that was sitting on the edge of the counter fell smacking against the wooden floor of the bathroom. This leads to the youngest Milkovich boy to turn his head quickly and make a dash towards the bathroom door, he tries desperately to wiggle the door open but he finally resorted to hitting the bathroom. 

Mickey was standing in his mother's apartment hitting the bathroom door "Mom, just let me take it, please. I’m really sick I need it." Laura was in tears how could her perfect little boy become this raging drug-addicted "You can take it, honey. Please bring it back when you can" Mickey rolled his eyes "Yeah mom I'll try" The blue-eyed man ran over to the 60-inch flat-screen tv "Shane, grab the other side," he said as the two junkies picked it up and walked out of the house. 

Mickey took the tv down to the pawn store, where they usually go to and got a profit of 400 dollars which they divided between the two. Shane got her share of 200 and Mickey got his share of 200 dollars, they went their separate ways Mickey going to his favorite dealer

"Come on Man. it's only 25 bucks short I’ll send Mandy over later for a BJ. Just give me the shit" The man shook his head before saying “Mickey, you and I both know that I don’t swing that way. These are your option, you get on your knees and do it yourself or you walk the fuck out of here and detox” Mickey’s eyes widened a little, looking at the man in front of him, the younger man just rolled his eyes as he dropped to his knees undoing the belt of the man. The younger Milkovich couldn’t believe what his life had become, why was he doing this? Mickey hated this. 

Mickey quickly spit whatever the man managed to spit onto the man’s floor, the drug dealer laughed as he put himself away and threw the small bag of drugs at the dark-haired man “Leave, and next time have my damn money” Mickey spit again before he got up and left the apartment building, he knew he regretted it right now but that’s just because he’s currently sober when he finally able to get high he won’t care that he just blew some random dude. 

Ian was sitting outside of the club that he refused to go into until he felt he was high enough actually lately he felt like he was always high, Ian had an unlimited amount of energy and that nothing could defeat him. The Ginger was leaning against the wall as he saw the familiar face of Terry Milkovich come up to him “I’m not meeting your faggot ass here again so you need to figure something out” Ian rolled his eyes as he gave the man the full amount he owed him “Shut up Terry. How much money have I single-handedly given you” The nazi in front of him just rolled his eyes as Terry said, “Mandy says that next time you wanna buy from me that you are going to have to face her like a man” 

“I told her that it would be impossible for you to do that since you are barely a man as is” Ian just rolled his eyes before saying “Go fuck yourself, Terry, I’ll find another dealer if you are going to make such a big deal” Ian looked at the older man who shook his head as he said, “Come by the house later and bring that thing you call a boyfriend with you.” Ian nodded as Terry finally left. Nothing good could come out of going to Terry Milkovich’s house but he didn’t have another option, if he was honest he was going to try and crash out in Mandy’s room and leave Trevor to the wolves that are the Milkovich’s 

Ian walked into work and saw Trevor had a huge smile on his face as he showed him a glimpse of a small bag to an untrained eye it would look like cocaine but to the expert eyes of the middle Gallagher, he knew it was his second drug of choice which was Meth. The ginger motioned for Trevor to follow him into the backstage area before he really had time to think the brunette was behind him, Ian pulled him into the closest restroom and locked both of them into a stall to where no one can view him as well as Trevor. 

Ian took his backpack off his back before he pulled down the changing station that was in the bathroom stall, he never understood why it was there? Who brought kids to a gay strip club, Ian shook the thought out of his head again as he pulled out his gear he would change into. Trevor was making himself busy as pulled out the familiar pipe that he and Ian have taken many turns on, Ian finally pulled out the needle he kept in his bag as well as a very burnt spoon. 

Ian gets the spoon placing a little bit of the toilet water, he knows it’s disgusting but he desperately wants his high. Ian looked at Trevor for a moment before smiling a little “Can you pull the wrap out of my bag please” Trevor nodded as he found an old shoelace in Ian’s bag his boyfriend took off his jacket laying it next to his bag, Ian took the shoelace and tied it around his arm as he took the spoon his other hand and Trevor started cooking the drug that Ian held on the spoon. 

Once it was where he wanted it to be, Ian made sure to get as much as he could when he pulled the needle back. The middle ginger slowly ejected the drug into his vein, he pulled the needle out and licked where he just pulled the needle out of. Ian smiled a little to himself almost feeling an instant high, he shook his head as he traded with Trevor. 

Ian hit the aluminum pipe a few times feeling that high instantly going to his head as both addicts finished, they slowly cleaned up both of them fighting the urge to either fall asleep or yell at the other due to the fact the drugs they did counteract each other. Herion making Ian sleepy but the meth-making him feel almost invincible to anything. 

They both took out cigarettes lighting them taking a drag of the cigarette as they walked out of the bathroom, Trevor kissed Ian quickly before he finally left the club. Ian looked around for a moment before he found himself quickly changing into the gold booty shorts he needed to wear on stage. 

Once he finished he saw that the Manager was coming to see him. The manager is about 6'0 ft he had shoulder-length black hair he is covered in tattoos. He felt a tug on his arm as and hear the manager whisper in his ear "Do you have any crank on you” Ian raised an eyebrow before he sighed softly and gave in “No, Trevor has it. I only have a little bit of H on me at the moment” The manager rolled his eyes as he finally let go of Ian. The young man sat down on the nearest chair and took a deep breath, as he let his high really sink in. Ian shook himself awake as he stood up hearing his name called, he knew it was finally time for him to get on stage. 

Ian was nervous why the fuck did Terry want him at his house? It made no sense and Trevor refused to go with him, actually if he recalled that conversation correctly Trevor told him to go fuck himself and die if he thought he was going to that Nazi’s house with such a big target on his back. Ian didn’t really think of that when he told Trevor about Terry wanting them over, the ginger shook his head trying to remove all of the negative thoughts out of his head as he knocked on the familiar Milkovich door. The door was thrown open quickly by Mandy who looked at Ian with such god what was the word? Oh disappointment.

Ian tried his best to smile at his best friend as he walked into the house where Terry sat across from Mickey on the couch throwing the popcorn he was eating at his youngest son who was passed out on the couch. Ian knew exactly what Mickey was on from the position he was sleeping in, god he was jealous of Mickey. He hated Meth, it ruined the high for him but he did it because Trevor forced him too. Terry looked up at Ian as he quickly said “I have a proposition for you Ginger Queer” Ian instantly rolled his eyes as Terry continued “you are going to help this Faggot son of mine sell up North” Ian shook his head before saying 

“No. I’m not stupid, you are going to give a bunch of Herion knowing my ass won’t be able to stop from doing it and once I do it all you are going to come after me” Ian saw as Micket finally sat up shaking his head, God he was so jealous of the raven-haired man on the couch “you are stupid Ian because you are going to sell coke to Northside yuppies and sell it at those gay clubs of yours and for payment, you can have all the H you want” 

That caught Ian’s attention he wasn’t going to lie, selling coke was nothing. Everyone does coke, he could probably convince Terry to give some money too. Ian was about to speak before Mickey cut in “Woah. That was my deal why the fuck you letting people in my deal?” Terry rolled his eyes “Because you are too high to even take a shit right now and most times. Ian, on the other hand, seems to handle it so what do you say?” Ian raised an eyebrow “I’ll do it but I’m living here. I won’t go back to that disgusting ass trap house” 

Mickey scoffed as he said “here ain’t much better why don’t you run home to Fiona” Mandy quickly stepped in as she said “Because Fiona cares about him and won’t let him waste his life on drugs like we are letting you do Mickey” The older Milkovich flipped Mandy off as he said “At least I’m not a desperate whore like you” “Nope you just suck dudes off for some H and steal from our mother” Mickey rolled his eyes as he looked at Ian “Want in?” Ian nodded before following Mickey into the room that had “stay the fuck out” written over it. Both of the men sat on the bed before Mickey dug around his room, looking for his pipe as he handed it to Ian “You smoke it?” Ian asked before Mickey quickly nodded “it’s a long high and better high plus I can’t get HIV from dirty needles” Ian didn’t really think of it like that 

Mickey took the pipe back taking a large hit before he passed it back to Ian, The redhead quickly took a hit smiling a little as he did so. Mickey and Ian were passing the pipe back and forth for about an hour, Mickey was right this high was much better. Both men were beginning to dose in and out as the door open quickly, Ian feeling familiar hands on his arm as he was pulled “Come the fuck on Ian” Ian eyes widen a little when he looked up seeing his older brother as he shook his head looking down once more.


End file.
